


good and bad decisions

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima wakes up promptly at 6:13AM to a text from quite possibly the most frustratingly attractive person he’s ever met and in his sleepy state he wishes he’d never given out his number. Except he did, and it was definitely his hormones that ruled over his decision-making in that particularly low moment and now he has to live with the consequences of his adolescent life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good and bad decisions

**Author's Note:**

> so part of this was actually supposed to be in my story .drift but i never actually finished that nor do i have the motivation to, so i ended up re-purposing it to make this little one-shot. hope you enjoy this 24 hour snapshot of kurotsukki pre-relationship :)

Tsukishima wakes up promptly at 6:13AM to a text from quite possibly the most frustratingly attractive person he’s ever met and in his sleepy state he wishes he’d never given out his number. Except he did, and it was definitely his hormones that ruled over his decision-making in that particularly low moment and now he has to live with the consequences of his adolescent life. He also wishes that he remembered to turn his phone to silent last night, but oh well.

 

_from: Kuroo <3 _

_[hey babe ;)]_

 

He refuses to respond, but then ends up getting a slew of texts just about how Kuroo’s getting ready for work and whether he should wear the red or black tie today and how his hair still won’t listen to his hair gel, but his clients dig it so whatever. Tsukishima types out that he digs the bedhead look too before prompting deleting all of it with the excuse that it’ll just go to Kuroo’s head. Instead, he tells him to wear the red tie before rolling over with a groan and falling back asleep to the sounds of his phone vibrating insistently with incoming texts.

Around 11:34AM, Tsukishima’s phone blows up with another slew of texts that wakes him up. They’re all like livetweets, like the day’s going by slowly, barely any customers, Tsukishima should totally visit and brighten up this dull day… and Tsukishima almost gets out of bed to do just that. Almost. Instead he rolls over and surfs the web on his phone and checks his email and thinks too much and too hard and that always, without fail, leads to depressing things…

Like how maybe dating Kuroo is a bad idea right after a messy breakup.

(But he’s _so attractive_.)

Tsukishima literally kicks himself before deciding he should listen to his stomach rather than his heart or head and finally get some breakfast.

Cereal is as good as it gets because thoughts of actually having to make a healthy omelette himself turn him off the idea of using up the soon-to-be-expired eggs in the fridge. His phone buzzes as her pours milk into the bowl and grabs a spoon.

 

_from: Kuroo <3 _

_[so you should go out w me and my friends tonight]_

 

As if. Tsukishima grimaces before letting his spoon clatter back into the bowl and texting back:

 

_from: Tsukishima_

_[invite me somewhere I can legally go and then maybe I’ll say yes]_

 

_from: Kuroo <3 _

_[hey i said sorry didn’t i?? i didn’t know you weren’t legal you’re so damn tall]_

 

_from: Tsukishima_

_[sure. whatever.]_

 

It was a mistake, something that Tsukishima should’ve realized the moment he took the first sip of his drink. But it was something he overlooked, blew off in his mind, because that night had started rough and was only going to get worse if he did nothing.

(So he did what any other sane high schooler would do and let Kuroo buy him drink after drink.)

He still let Kuroo take the fall for it, hung it over his head like a guillotine because it meant he would keep trying to make it up to him because he was a nice guy even if he didn’t look like the type.

 

_from: Kuroo <3 _

_[bokuto wants to go to karaoke]_

 

Tsukishima can only imagine the chaos of Kuroo and his friends at a karaoke bar. Off-key singing, getting drunk off the rainbow of shot flavours because of course they have to try them all. Singing every tacky pop song on the Top 40 with terrible celebrity impressions. It was all of that and more last time he’d agreed to go with them, but with Bokuto free to come this time? No.

 

_from: Tsukishima_

_[no]_

 

_from: Kuroo <3 _

_[your loss. we can pull a killer duet]_

 

Tsukishima doesn’t want to imagine that in the slightest. Even if it would give him some good material on them (but they were always so proud of their idiocy that it wasn’t even fun to rile them up over it).

He finishes his cereal and slots the bowl and spoon into the dishwasher before he idly makes his way back upstairs, trying to remind himself why Kuroo was so attractive anyway. It’s his stupid unbreakable confidence, Tsukishima thinks bitterly as he shuts his bedroom door behind him. Not that it matters because no one is home, his brother’s at his college dorm, his parents are on some vacation.

All the silence does is give him more time to think. It doesn’t matter that he has the whole house to himself when his thoughts are enough to suffocate him.

(He wants to go through the texts, backlog them enough to find the mistakes, the cracks that broke them apart.)

His phone buzzes again in his hand.

 

_from: Kuroo <3 _

_[work is boring. come visit me?]_

 

_from: Tsukishima_

_[get Bokuto to]_

 

_from: Kuroo <3 _

_[you’re cuter]_

 

Tsukishima does not blush, back against his bedroom door, hand to his mouth. He refuses to act like a schoolgirl with a crush on her senpai. He isn’t--

 

_from: Kuroo <3 _

_[and maybe i miss you.]_

 

God fucking dammit.

 

_from: Tsukishima_

_[still no. visit me later. I’ve got homework.]_

 

_from: Kuroo <3 _

_[will do ;)]_

 

~

"You're drunk," Tsukishima deadpans, knocking his headphones around his neck as he regards Kuroo, who is leaning heavily on the frame of his front door. It’s past midnight, and after texting all day, he’s finally shown up. Drunk.

"Hungover," Kuroo corrects with a lazy grin before promptly stepping over the threshold and walking in, much to Tsukishima's unending dismay.

"How'd you get my address anyway? You're lucky my parents aren't home right now."

"Hinata-kun gave it to me when I asked nicely," Kuroo explains as he takes wobbly strides into the kitchen. "Got anything to eat?" he asks as he opens the fridge.

"There's a box of karaage on the top shelf."

"Mmmm," Kuroo licks his lips and pulls out the box. "Microwave?"

Tsukishima walks him through it from his spot standing awkwardly by the counter. “You’re fucking annoying, you know that?” he says after he’s satisfied that Kuroo didn’t screw up his instructions.

“Yeah, whatever.” The microwave beeps and Kuroo winces, hand shooting up to his temple in what Tsukishima assumes is an attempt to soothe a headache. He smirks.

“Need painkillers?”

“I’m good. This is _nothing_.” But then Kuroo nearly falls to the ground after letting go of the counter. Tsukishima laughs before going over to help him up.

“You were saying?”

“You make me go weak in the knees, ‘Phones,” Kuroo croaks into his ear.

Tsukishima drops him flat on his ass. “You want my help or not?” he asks as he revels in just how pathetic Kuroo right now. He’s still somehow extremely attractive, with his natural bedhead sticking up even more than usual and his thin lips curving into a groan of pain.

“It’s a yes or no question, Kuroo,” Tsukishima adds, kneeling down to his level.

“Yes. But… first…” Kuroo’s hand slips around to the back of Tsukishima’s neck. He’s so close that Tsukishima can feel his breath, the lingering scent of fruity cocktails (because real men don’t pretend beer tastes good, he remembers Kuroo saying once) on his lips.

“You idiot,” Tsukishima mutters, hand pushing at Kuroo’s face. “You should at least be sober for something like that.”

He pretends his heart isn’t pounding in his chest, trying to break his ribs.

Kuroo laughs softly. “Maybe, but it seemed like a good idea.”

“Most things do when you’re drunk.”

“Hungover,” he corrects.

“Idiot.”

Tsukishima helps him up, drags him to the table and sits him down before getting the karaage out of the microwave. “It’s probably cold now,” he says.

Kuroo shrugs. “Food is food.”

A silence passes and Tsukishima wonders if it was ever this awkward before. It was nothing but troublesome. He preferred texts. At least then he could ignore him if he really wanted to.

“How was your day?” Tsukishima asks finally.

“Boring. Don’t ever get a bank job no matter how much it pays,” Kuroo says sagely.

“I don’t plan to.”

Tsukishima wonders, for a painful second, if their stupid weird relationship is founded on the fact that the entire thing is a bad idea. If Kuroo is a bad idea. (But Tsukishima’s 17, almost legal, and Kuroo’s only two years older.) He wonders if he using him, like a rebound, like Kuroo doesn’t matter as long as he can forget--

“Hey, Tsukki, you okay?”

“Yeah. Fine,” he says shortly, snapping himself from his reverie, not sure what to say. Or even if he wants to explain. “My birthday… it’s in a month. You can take me out with your friends then.”

He’s not sure what made him say it, but he doesn’t regret it when Kuroo’s eyes look up at him, widening a fraction with surprise. “What day?”

“September twenty-seventh.”

A smirk creeps onto Kuroo’s lips. “So then you can drink for real?”

“Yeah.”

“Bokuto’s gonna want in.”

“That’s fine.”

Kuroo’s smirk only widens. “Then we’re in business.”

~

It’s four in the morning and they’re on the couch, going through Tsukishima’s Netflix account. Kuroo starts laughing when he realizes the entirety of his “recommended shows” list involves dinosaurs.

“You were probably that kid who thought Barney was really cool,” Kuroo teases, bringing his legs up to rest on Tsukishima’s lap.

“He was a made-up species that never actually existed, what’s cool about that?”

Kuroo snickers. “Holy shit, how do you even know that?”

Tsukishima snatches the remote from him, flicking through the rest of the categories. “Are we actually gonna watch something, or are you just finding excuses to stay up?”

“Whaaat? Do you have school tomorrow or something?”

“No, but--”

“Then what’s the problem? I don’t work, you have the day off…” Kuroo gasps suddenly. “Do  you not want me here?”

“That’s not it.”

“Oh, heh… Then what?”

Tsukishima doesn’t know. Or, he does. He really doesn’t. Ugh. “We’re friends,” he says finally.

“Mhm?”

“A little while ago I broke up with someone I’d been dating for three years.”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry about that,” Kuroo says, pushing himself up to sit straight, like he was all ears for a sob story that wasn’t coming.

“Yeah. I just…”

“Am I moving too fast?” Kuroo asks, latching onto Tsukishima’s train of thought. “I can slow down. I can back off if that’s better.”

“No, I just. I don’t know. It doesn’t matter.”

“Huh? No, of course it matters. What’s up?”

This was a terrible idea. “This was a terrible idea,” Tsukishima says, pushing Kuroo’s legs off his lap and standing up. “I’m gonna go to bed and forget this conversation happened. You can sleep in the guest room if you want, it doesn’t matter. There’s pillows and blankets in the closet by the bathroom--”

“Tsukki, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Okay. Then, I’ll see you in the morning?”

“Sure.”

~

It’s 6AM and Tsukishima is regretfully awake, staring at the plastic glowing stars on his ceiling. It’s been light out for a while now, sun creeping through his blinds, illuminating bright lines across his room.

He wonders if Kuroo left -- wouldn’t blame him one bit if he did, but the idiot never once looked like he wanted to. A few seconds later, he can hear movement in the kitchen, the sound of drawers sliding open, and has his answer.

What a pain.

He throws his quilt off him, swinging his legs out of bed and onto the floor. Is he ready to face him right now? Sure. Why not. It’s not like he was sleeping.

Kuroo is making breakfast, cracking eggs into a hot pan, humming a tune he probably sang in karaoke the night before. He looks so domestic, so at home in a kitchen that isn’t his, isn’t even really Tsukishima’s.

“Morning, sunshine,” Kuroo says, shaking salt over the pan. “You look dead.”

“I didn’t sleep,” Tsukishima responds, and maybe it’s because he’s been awake for too long, but the truth is easier than sarcasm right now. “Did you?”

“Yeah,” Kuroo nods. “But then my alarm went off. I kinda forgot to turn it off. And then I couldn’t get back to sleep so I figured eh, whatever.”

“I didn’t hear an alarm.”

“Oh, it’s one of those fancy ones that vibrates you awake,” Kuroo explains. “Wait, no, that sounded dirty--”

Tsukishima’s already snickering. “I didn’t know you were into that.”

Kuroo ends up laughing with him. “Jeez, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima ends up sitting at the table, watching Kuroo struggle his way around the kitchen trying to remember where he got the salt and pepper, asking if they had cayenne pepper and if Tsukishima likes spicy things.

They’re back where they were, like nothing had ever happened. Tsukishima’s almost grateful.

“And breakfast is served!” Kuroo says, setting two full plates on the table. “I hope you’re cool with mushrooms and peppers.”

“It’s free food, why would I complain.”

Kuroo settles into the chair next to him and digs in. “Drinking makes me so hungry, damn. We might need to have second breakfast later.”

“There’s a breakfast place a couple blocks away if you wanna go later.”

Kuroo perks up at this. “What’s this? Is Tsukki asking me out?” he says teasingly.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “You’re paying.”

“Sure, sure.”

(Maybe everything will be fine after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure how to work in that it was yamaguchi who's the ex, but just so y'all know (but you guys prolly figured that out lol)
> 
> hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
